INTEGRATIVE HEALTH SCIENCE FACILITY CORE ABSTRACT The mission of the Center for Human Health and the Environment (CHHE) Integrative Health Science Facility Core (IHSFC) is to catalyze bi-directional translation of research between diverse model systems and population-based studies to advance understanding about the effects of environmental exposures on human health. The Core will act as a central interface between basic scientists, epidemiologists, clinical researchers and public health practitioners. Through the development of strategic translational partnerships (East Carolina University Brody School of Medicine and the North Carolina Department of Health and Human Services) and resources (a Human Population Section that will provide consultation on population-based studies, the Comparative Toxicogenomics Database, the Newborn Epigenetic STudy and access to Tissue Repositories), the IHSFC will provide new opportunities for diverse members to collaborate, share resources and pursue multi-directional translational research in a way that has not been previously possible at NC State. The formalized coordination between the IHSFC and the Community Outreach and Education Core will further extend the impact of this new research capacity by co-informing and helping to prioritize both research programs and public outreach efforts. Funding of this P30 program will provide the stability and infrastructure needed to fully exploit the translational potential of CHHE research and to enable reverse translational studies that explore the environmental mechanisms underlying adverse human health outcomes.